Nieve en el balcón
by Tibetana
Summary: La navidad es aquella fecha para festejar reunido con la familia, para estar alegres y ser felices, pero ella no lo es... Ella detesta la Navidad, ya que los recuerdos pesan en su memoria.


**Hola chicos! Como están? Ansiosos por la Navidad? Espero de todo corazón que se pasen unos maravillosos días, que disfruten mucho de las fiestas, que coman mucho XD que sean muy felices y que encuentren la paz que necesiten. Recuerden que es es perdedor el que no lucha por lo que quiere :D**

**Este pequeñisimo fic lo hice con mucho cariño, no les voy a negar que realmente no me costo nada hacerlo, por que esta vez si puse mucho de mí, aún así espero que les guste y que disfruten leyendo**

* * *

><p><strong>Nieve en el balcón<strong>

El viento agitaba furiosamente los árboles, las nubes entintadas de gris lloraban amargamente y el sol decidió ocultarse tras un manto de irregulares formas, mientras el frío lograba arrancar suspiros a los habitantes de Ciudad Celeste, quizá no a todos, había una excepción, ya que esa muchacha de cabellos anaranjados suspiraba por otra razón, un suspiro que no demostraba buenos deseos, que solo dejaba ver cansancio en el alma.

El gimnasio de dicha ciudad, podría haber sido el escenario perfecto para ver a un avión aterrizar, era el único lugar que brillaba con maravillosa intensidad, con luces brillando de a montón, iluminado como si al estar cubierto de tanta luz se pudiera encontrar la paz que se necesitaba, demostrando que el espíritu navideño rugía incesantemente como los rayos que desprendía el cielo, sin embargo a ella eso le daba igual.

En las calles a pesar de la tormenta desatada, se podían oír voces infantiles, cantando con benevolencia todos esos hermosos villancicos que enseñaban las escuelas, riendo con entusiasmo por celebrar la Noche Buena en familia, esperando impacientes abrir los regalos que había debajo del árbol; mas ella solo observaba de lejos como todo eso que se podía percibir en el ambiente de la ciudad sucedía también en su casa, pues veía sin alegría alguna como sus hermanas inundaban la estancia con esplendidas sonrisas, con música alegre, con finos vestidos y hermosas apariencias, esperando impacientes llegara la noche para festejar la Noche Buena y recibir la Navidad.

Arrastrado por el viento, el olor a alimentos se podía respirar sin ningún esfuerzo, se apreciaba como en cada hogar se comería un diferente platillo, el cual sería compartido con la gente a la que se tiene un particular cariño, con la gente que se podía contar como familia; en el Gimnasio reinaba el olor a pavo barnizado de un rico vino blanco, acompañado con el delicioso olor de una crema de nuez cubierta de crotones y acabando con la exuberante fragancia de una ensalada de manzana cubierta de leche dulce, con cada una de las chicas esperando que su platillo se acabara de cocer y así sentarse en la mesa compartiendo esa cena familiar, todas menos ella, para ella solo era una cena más.

Al caer la noche, el cielo disminuyo su llanto, despejo cierta cantidad de sus nubes y permitió que una variedad de estrellas se asomaran para observar la atmósfera que la ciudad ofrecía, cada casa brillaba con una cálida sonrisa, más allá de los adornos navideños, brillaba por que ya era el momento en que todos se reunirían en una mesa a comentar sus mayores anécdotas que vivieron en el años, a reír de los momentos más memorables vividos, a halagar la comida que el otro ofrecía y a celebrar que otra vez, estaban juntos. Sin embargo, en la mesa de la familia Waterflower, ella no interactuaba con los demás, solo comía ansiosa de acabar para así poder retirarse a su cuarto a pensar en la medida que odiaba dichas fechas, mejor dicho los recuerdo que estas traían.

Una vez, que en ya todas las casas se podían oír los suspiros de saciedad que llevaba consigo el comer como en todo el año no se hacía, empezaron nuevas pláticas, nuevos juegos y hasta uno que otro baile, mientras los niños correteaban ansiosos alrededor del árbol impacientes por abrir los regalos que estaban recargados en él y que sus familias habían comprado sin demasiado esfuerzo. En el gimnasio, la comida se terminó en un lento tiempo, en el cual sus hermanas habían puesto todo de su parte para que ella se sintiera integrada en la conversación, para que alejara los pensamientos anti-navideños de lado como lo hacían todos los años desde que ella callera en la depresión de la soledad.

Sin embargo, ella no parecía dispuesta a dar tregua al menos por una vez a los pensamientos que se a galopaban en su mente, no estaba dispuesta a abrazar esas fechas como una vieja amiga, no cuando no tenía con quien compartirlas, a excepción de sus hermanas. Odiaba aquellas fechas, por que le recordaban que tuvo una familia más extensa y que era tradición reunirse con ella en los esplendidos campos del Profesor Oak. Así también le recordaban que en una fecha como esa, las cosas cambiaron, que ya cada quien había hecho su vida, que todos encontraron nuevas familias que cuidar, pero sobre todo que seguía esperando que él se diera cuenta que aún lo esperaba.

Llegaron las doce campanadas que anuncian con fervor el comienzo de la Navidad, tras esto una serie de brazos pasaban con cada integrante de la familia, diversas bocas expresaban sus mejores deseos y cientos de ojos derramaban lágrimas de felicidad al verse rodeados de la ente que se amaba. La hermanas Waterflower se unieron a dicho ritual, felices de estar reunidas, pero ella solo podía ver hacía afuera, derramando una lágrima de fiel añoranza, deseosa de desahogarse tumbada en su cama, mas no lo iba a hacer, ya que era bien sabido que no podía retirarse hasta abrir los obsequios que adornaban con gracia el árbol.

Los gritos de emoción que exhalaban los niños al ver los juguetes envueltos en papeles navideños, se escuchaban con claridad en cualquier parte de la ciudad; la lluvia había terminado, ya no habían rayos ni centenas, solo una gruesa capa de nubes que había decidido que las estrellas habían visto ya lo suficiente. Bajo el árbol de la casa Waterflower se hallaban las cuatro desenvolviendo con gracia los objetos que una había comprado a las otras y las otras habían comprado a una; la mesa estaba llena de objetos que todas deseaban poseer, ella no pudo sonreír con nostalgia al ver como sus hermanas por fin empezaban a conocerla, comprando lo que ella dijo que quería.

Tras un rato observando como se rompían las envoltura, ella vislumbró al final del árbol un pequeño obsequio que nadie parecía interesado en abrir y al tomarlo entre sus manos, la sensación navideña se apodero en una simple medida de su corazón, su nombre estaba grabado en la postal, por lo tanto ese pequeño obsequio era de ella. Con manos temblorosas lo abrió y cientos de lágrimas bañaron sus ojos, su libro favorito estaba dentro de él, así que emocionada lo tomó con la intención de agradecer a sus hermanas, pero al tomarlo una pequeña tarjeta cayó de él. Al levantarla esas lágrimas que contenía, cayeron como nunca lo habría permitido; era una foto de él recargado en un balcón cubierto de nieve con unas hermosas palabras escritas detrás dirigidas solamente a ella.

Emocionada, se levanto de prisa para ir a su habitación y marcar el número que venía anotado en la postal, sin siquiera prestar atención a las palabras que le dirigían sus hermanas. Al llegar a su habitación, se detuvo en seco y volví a leer la postal como mil veces más, anonadada de que después de tres años sin verse, él se hubiera molestado en mandar esa simple postal junto con el libro que hacía le llorara el corazón…

Trató de tranquilizarse consciente de que si no lo hacía le explotaría el corazón que seguía invadiéndose del calor de la navidad. Se acercó a su ventana para tomar un poco de aire y pudo observar como pequeñas manchas blancas se posaban en el balcón, manchas que pronto si seguía así el clima se convertirían en montañas. Sonrío con basta alegría, decidiendo que le marcaría más tarde, pues empezaba a disfrutar como la vista similar a la postal, cantidades enormes de nieve en el balcón.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Como les dije, es un one-shot muy pequeño, pero siento que es lindo :3 Me encantaría que como regalo de Navidad me dejaran muchos comentarios XD SEAN BUENOS O MALOS :P yo acepto de todo.<em>**

**_Nuevamente reitero todos mis mejores deseos para ustedes y su familia, deseo que conserven el espíritu navideño que ha muchos nos falta... ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Felices fiestas!_**

**_Espero estar por aquí para entes de año nuevo, y en verdad espero que me de tiempo el viernes para actualizar paradojas :D ¡Los espero!_**

**_¡GRACIAS A TODOS!_**

**_Contestaciones de "Sin Hojas en mi diario"_**

****DesolateGalaxy: Gracias por leer :3 Espero disfrutes leer.

joselito: Es culpa de los escritores XD Gracias.

Huachi-sama: Gracias, acepto la ovación aunque no sea de pie XD Considero que cada uno de nosotros tiene una versión de lo que haría Misty, pero esta no se porque se me hace lo que ella haría :P jajaja claro en mi mente XDD

sgtrinidad9: Gracias :P Come un chocolate XD

Amy-Light95: Yo sé que Misty es un personaje con gran carácter y créeme cuando te dijo que muchas veces el ser solo un nombre te puede afectar mucho, estoy consiente de que ella ha sido de las más recordadas pero es recordada con Ash así que ella nunca sabría si la recuerda o no, por lo tanto es algo que queda en el aire, algo que nunca sabrá, también pienso que es feliz pero como a todos hay días que la melancolía nos gana y nos detenemos a recordar, creándonos una sensación de vacío que puede o no durar. Gracias por tu opinión y por leer XD

Misskasumi: Gracias por leer :D Creo que lo hice en esos días de depresión XD por eso quedo medio sentimental XD

rubiirwinpayne: Gracias por leer! Creo que nadie se queda con su primer amor, eso ya no esta cool XD pero algo me dijo, "No la dejes con Ash, eso no sera justo, no después de todo o que ha sufrido" y esto quedo XD


End file.
